Being Glimmer
by LiveLifeToIt'sFullest47
Summary: Glimmer's life isn't easy. She goes to the strictest career school in Panem, has an abusive mother, and on top of it her crush lives in another district. She is reaped for the Hunger Games, and has to face her crush from two and his girlfriend. Glato, with a tiny bit of Clato:D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys :) So I wanted to do a story for Glimmer, because she's my fav HG character, as you see on my profile. So this story reflects on her life before, and during the Hunger Games. I'm going to stop babbling nd start writting. So enjoy chapter 1.**

Glimmer's POV

"Come on, that is the easiest shot in the world." A voice booms throughout the room. I flinch, but don't say anything, I have enough bruises to know that you don't talk back. Why did my mother have to send me here of all places, the strictest, cruelest career boarding school in all of Panem, and to top it all off, it's an all girl school. Well there is a boy equivalent on the other side of the brilliant blue lake, but we've never meet any of them. I could put up with these things if I was any good. My mother was skilled in archery, so she expects me to be as exellent as her with a bow, but I'm not. She told my trainer, that I can't even pick up a different weapon, until I master archery. I long to be able to touch another weapon, but Carly (my trainer) won't let me. She just yells at me, and expects me to be amazingdeep take a deep breath before loading another arrow, and aiming at the target in front of me. I close my eyes and release the string, sending the arrow flying across the room. I don't open my eye, because I don't feel like getting yelled at, but instead I hear clapping. I peek one eye open I tiny bit, and see that I hit the bullseye. I smile, now feeling ecstatic, when Carly points toward my sheath of arrows and tells me to do it again.

Time skip

After about an hour, I somehow manage to hit 20 more bullseyes, so Carly calls my mother, who finally says that I can move ahead with my weapon training. I'm directed to a plethora of knifes, and life size human models, with targets on their hearts. Carly teaches me how to throw a knife properly, and after a few times, I start to get the hang of it. Knives, in my opinion are easier than a bow an arrow. I pierce the dummies heart, multiple times before my three hour session is over, and I am told to return to my room. I run back eager to tell my best friend Ashley, about my progress, but I end up colliding into a tall boy in the middle of the hall.

"Hey watch were your going," I say, at first I try to look intimidating, but as I look up at his dity blonde hair, and his chocolate brown eyes, my rock hard expression starts to fade. He smiles, and I start to blush. "Sorry about that, I thought you were somebody else," I lie quickly, attempting to regain my confindance. Nobody has ever made me feel this way before, I love taunting guys, and making them get weak, but they don't make me weak, at least there not supposed to. It doesn't work like that in my world, but thankfully his voice breaks my spiraling train of thought,

"Yeah because there are so many boys at an all girl school," he says while rolling his eyes. I laugh,

"So what are you doing here?"

"My mom works here, I came to visit her from district 2, before the reaping, you know just in case," he winks at me.

"Well do you know where your going." I ask, thinking that hopefully he doesn't.

"My mom has worked here for years, I think I know where I'm going." I nod,

"Well maybe I'll see you around sometime."

"Yeah, maybe," He says before he starts walking away.

"Wait," I scream, he turns around, adn raises his eyebrow. "I never got your name, I'm Glimmer." He smiles,

"Cato," he says and walks down the hall leaving me excited and overjoyed.

**A/N Soo I know it's short, but it's my mini cliffhanger :) This story will in fact have some Glato, it will follow the movies path, instead of the book's. Well today marks the begining of a four day write-a-thonish thing for me. FOr the next four days, I will be updating as much as I can, and adding new stories. Please, please review, and check out my stories, and check back for new ones :) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Day 2 of my super awsome write-a-thon and I'm starting it off with Being Glimmer :)! So enjoy chapter 2!**

Glimmer's POV

I know sprint back to my room overjoyed for the first time in a while. I've finally kinda mastered archery, and moved on with my training, plus I meet an amazingly beautiful guy named Cato. I wonder whose son he is, and why she isn't in district 2 with her family, not that I really care, I'm just curious. I walk into my room with a triumphant grin plastered across my face.

"What are you so happy about," my best friend Ashley asks, while flipping her hair dramatically. I laugh,

"What so I can't randomly be happy," she raises her eyebrow. "Fine, so I finally did it!"

"Did what," she asks.

"I mastered my archery training, I finally moved on to knives." Ashley grins, and congratulates me. I know she thinks that it's pointless to learn archery, because it takes longer to load a bow than it does to throw a knife, but I don't really care. "And that's not all I meet this really cute guy today," I say while squeling.

"Oh my gosh, give me the details!" I laugh at her enthusiasm, but it's not everyday that you meet a boy here.

"Well his name is Cato, and he has brown eyes, and blonde hair. He's is so gorgeous." We talk a little more about Cato before the reaping comes up.

"So are you nervous," she asks questionably. I shake my head,

"As if, we are career's we have nothing to be scared of, plus we have the best training in all of Panem, who could be better than us?" Ashley nods, and we gossip over the randomist things, before we end up falling asleep, eagerly awaiting reaping day.

I wake the next morning up from a strange dream, I had dreamt that I was reaped for the Hunger Games, but I wasn't the victor, it was some bitchy girl from district 8, as if that would ever happen. Maybe two has a shot, but districts 3 through 12 don't have a chance. People underestimate the power of beauty and charm. I can make Panem fall in love with me in seconds, and put all the boys under my spell in seconds, people think that you have to be an amazing fighter to win, which you do, but it's more important to make the sponsers love you. I glance over at my hot pink alarm clock, and curse at the air. I had over slept, and I I have only 10 minutes to get ready. I throw on a pair of black sweatpants, and a tight white shirt, and put my hair in two fishtail braids, before I run down the halls to what could possibly be my last training session.

I master knives within the first half hour, so with the last thirty minutes of my session I practice my archery, hoping to get a little bit better before the reaping, just in case. Carly steps out for a minute, and I walk back over to the knives, becoming sick of archery. I pierce the dummy's heart soo many times that all the paint has peeled off, and the dummy is falling apart. I hear footsteps coming into the room,

"Hey Carly," I yell, but she doesn't respond. I grab a knife, and walk closer to the door. I see a shadow, but it's not Carly's. Everybody here know's that you don't interupt my sessions, so when the person approuches me. I shove them into the wall, and hold my knife to their throat.

"So what happens now, are you going to kill me?" The voice is male, and I recognize it immediatly. I release him, and take a deep breath trying not to seem terrified.

"Maybe, maybe not, you aren't supposed to be here, this is a private training session" I say, and Cato laughs. "Wait aren't you supposed to be in district 2 right now," I ask suspiciously. He nods,

"I was going to leave last night, but my mom asked me to stay. We don't get to see each other much, so she wanted to have a little more time with me." I nod, and walk back to the knives. Cato follows me, and I look at him suspicously,

"Well are you going or not," I ask.

"My mom said I could hang in here with you for a little bit, while she gets my stuff."

"Carly's your mom," I say astonished, the two of them don't look related at all. He nods, "Okay then just don't get in the way," he smiles.

"I won't," Cato replies. I continue to pelt the knives and the, now deformed dummy, and Cato claps impressed. I smile and take a bow, when I realize that my session is over, and I have to get ready for the reaping.

"Well, maybe I'll see you again," I say, while inside I'm wishing that we do.

"Yeah maybe," he says. I could've sworn that I heard him mumble "I hope," before I walk out the door.

**A/N The begining of Glato... Too bad he's dating Clove, which will make for some awkwardness later on. I actually don't have anything else to say except, please check out my other stories, and PLEASE REVIEW (I need my motivation people!) Thnx:D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys so I'm starting this chapter early, still day two of the write-a-thon, because I'm bored, so here's chapter 3!**

Glimmer's POV

I walk about of the training room feeling overjoyed. I know that he likes me, by the tone of his voice, but I wonder if he has a girl friend. I'm sure I could make him dump her in seconds, I doubt she's as pretty as me, but I also wonder if she's better at me with weapons. There aren't many archery trainers around, so I guess not with a bow, but she could be good with a knife. I shake the thought out of my head, it's not like I'm ever going to meet her, and even if I do, I doubt she will kill me for Cato. The walk back to my room, is long and boring, I wish that Cato would pop behind me and give me a good bye kiss. It's not going to be hard to win him over, but how could we be together. He lives in a seperate district, but I ultimantly decide that if he wants to be with me, which he obviously does, then we'll find a way to make it work. I reach my room, and start to get ready for the reaping. I curl my now wavy, blonde hair, into perfect ringlets, and douce them in hair spray. I look through my closet multiple times, before narrowing my outfits down to three dresses. The first on is short and blue, with sequens lining the top, the second is a plain white dress that goes about knee lenth, and the last dress is a red, and it's a party dress. In the end, I decide on the red one with black heels, because not only does it look the best on me, but if I get reaped, I will look stunning for the sponsers. I apply my make quickly, and rush out the room, so I can find Ashley. When I do, we rush over to my car, and drive away from the academy, ready for the reaping that awaits.

We arrive a few minutes late, so peacekeepers shove us around the crowd, to get our blood tested, we both pass and are then directed to the area for 17 year old girls. As we pass the boys I can feel their eyes on me, and I quite honestly love it. Yeah none of them are Cato, but I have always craved attention. Suddenly I hear a high pitch screech, and am forced to look up at the monstrosity of an outfit, our speaker (**I don't know what Effie is offical title is**) is wearing.

"Welcome, welcome to the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games." He talks about the video we have been showed every year. I love that people call me stupid, but I'm the only person that actually realized it's the same video every year. They all think that it's new video, but there's the same bird every year. The only other person that knows about my theory is Ashley, who believes it as well. I know something is happening in the ruins of district 13, I just haven't figured out what. But hey, having a little extra inforamtion never hurt anyone, and if need be, I'll black mail my way into winning. After the video is over, the speaker walks over to the bowl with the girl's. He reaches his colorful hand into the clear bowl, and picks up a white piece of paper.

"Glimmer..." I don't even bother waiting to hear my last name, since I'm the only Glimmer in district 1. I push my way through the crowd, and run up the stairs. I flash a smile at the camera's knowing that the sponsers will love me. A girl tries to volunteer, but I shoot her a look that makes her change her mind. The speaker walks over to the bowl for the boys, and I look around, eagerly awaiting to see who will be with me in the arena. "Marvel..." Ugh, I think. Our families were really close when we were younger, and lets just say he's one of the most irratating people I know. Of course I don't let my annoyence show, I'll save that for the train. We are instructed to shake hands, which we do, and I flash the cameras one more crowd pleasing smile, and blow a kiss. After that the reaping is over, and we are directed into our justice building to say our goodbyes.

**A/N I'm sorry this chapter's up so late, but I was out most of the day, so I didn't have much time to write. Also I know there are spelling errors, I typed part of the chapter on my Ipod, so I will go back in to fix them later. I wanna thank you guys for the motivation you gave me from the last chapter, and would appriciate it if you could keep reviewing. So yeah, please check out my other stories and REVIEW! Lol thnx :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for the really long update, well for me anyway, but now enjoy chapter 4.**

Glimmer's POV

I walk into the justice building, confident and ready to fight. My mom rushes in the room a few seconds later and hugs me tight, she is trying to be the good mother who is concerned about the fact I might die in a few weeks, but I know she's proud. In some districts the Hunger Games are feared, but in district's 1 and 2 it's considered an honor to be picked. Well to me it's more than just an honor, it's a chance to finally show Panem how much I shine. When the peacekeeper closes the door, my mother releases me from the hug, and smiles brightly.

"I'm so proud of you, I was wondering when you would be reaped." Oh my mom won the 53rd Hunger Game's when she was fourteen, so I have known since I was a child, that I would most likely be making my debut in the arena. My mother won on stregth and her weapons, but I want to win on my own terms, I know that I am drop dead gorgeous, and I plan to use that to my advantage. I will make every boy in that arena fall in love with me, and one by one slit their tiny little throats.

"I know mom, and I will win." She nods and after giving me a few more pointers alone, she walks out of the room, and since she is a mentor this year, says that she will see me later. Then she is pushed out, and Ashley walks in. She grins widely and squels.

"Oh my gosh, it's finally your chance."

"I know!" I squel back excitedly. We jump up and down for a few moments before we remember we have a time limit. "So you know the plan right?" I ask seriously. Ashley nods,

"If there's any chance of you losing confront the government, specifically Snow, and make sure they let you win, or else we spill the beans on district 13."

"Yep," Knowing that there is a peacekeeper outside the door waiting to take her away, she grabs my hand and puts a ring on. She puts her finger over her lips before leaving the room, winking, and screaming goodbye. I scream it back, and look at the ring curiously, when I discover the top opens, and enclose's a poisonous spike. I smile, I know that this was Ashley's favorite possesion, expecially when it came in handy. I see the door open a crack and look to see who else would visit me. Carly walks into the room, she looks half proud, and half depressed.

"Carly are you okay?" I ask concerned. I don't get why she would be that miserable, when it's just me leaving, and I will come back. She starts to say yes, but stops and shakes her head.

"No I'm sorry it's just been a rough day for me, I wanted to wish you good luck though." I nod but look at her puzzled, there is something she isn't telling me. WHen Carly almost reaches the door I stop her, she know's I'm going to win, so why is she holding back tears.

"I'll be back in about a month, you don't have to cry becasue I'm going into the Games, I know that I can win." She frowns,

"I know you can, but I don't want you to. See Glimmer I care about you, and love you like you're my own daughter, but my actual son comes first."

"Wait, what do you mean?" I question, praying that the answer won't be the obvious one.

"Glimmer, my son Cato is going to the Hunger Games too."

**A/N And now the plot line is begining... (well if you know me that's not positive but..) Sorry the grammer in this chapter is really bad, I will go back and fix it later, but I dont have spell check on my computer, so I'm writting in the DM. Anyway, sorry for the long update, and the chapter's will be shorter than normal isnce I have school, and not a lot of time to write. Please PLease REVIEW! Guys it really means a lot to people to take three seconds to type a comment in the box underneath. If you review to this story for the first time for this chapter (I will even tolerate minor flamage) you will get an awsome shout out :D. THanx :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys lol. So I'm bored so I'm writting! Now Chapter 5:D**

Glimmer's POV

Cato is going into the arena with me. He's the only guy that I have ever liked, and now he is going to have to try and kill me. Carly says goodbye and then leaves me feeling lonely, as well , and as empty. My heart starts to race as I think about how beautiful Cato is, but instantly drops when I remember that there can only be one victor. The door opens and I watch as a peacekeeper walks into the room. He escorts me out of the the dreary room and shoves me on the train to the capitol. I've been to the capitol before, so in the few minutes it takes to get there I'm not dreaming of it's glory, I'm sulking at my disfortune.

"Glimmer," my mother hisses. I turn my head annoyed, and roll my eyes dramatically,

"Yes mother," I answer irratated.

"Get your head in the game, we almost at the capitol and you have to greet them with smiles." I frown but do as my mom says and instantly fake a radient smile, not wanting to add yet another scar for me to cover up. My mother grabs my arm, which makes me wince, and pulls me over to the window. We approach the captiol, and I smile brightly, trying my best to not show my pain, and wave. The people eat up the attention, which inside makes me smirk. I know most of these people will love me, and want to be my sponsers, but the most exciting moment of the day, so far anyway, is when we enter the building, and escape the cheering fans. As much ass I need their love, right now I just want Cato's.

"Glimmer, Marvel it's time to go." I nod and follow my mom, but I can tell Marvel is trying to check out my ass. I slap him, and he snaps back.

"Let's go," I hiss. Reluctantly he walks in front of me and follows my mom upstairs to the first level so we can get settled in. For a moment I freeze in the amazement of the room, it's magnificent, though I don't let it show, not wanting to look foolish. Marvel however gawks in it's glory, I guess he hasn't seen anything in the captiol before. I plop myself down on a couch towards the middle of the room, and my mom turns on the tv for the reaping videos. I watch myself go up and look stunning, and then Marvel looking average. After we shake hands, the screen shows the number 2 and the scenary changes. The girl from 2 is a volunteer, I think she's either 17 or 18, and she looks fierce. I roll my eyes after I realize that she isn't trying to get sponsors, she's trying to intimidate the competition. I know that I can do that in training, besides looking weak could come to my advantage. People might underestimate me, and if they do they wont know what hit them. I smirk, before I hear district 2's escort call a boy name. Cato too volunteers immedatly, and smirks cockily, telling Panem that he will win. The escort tells them to shake hands but instead the girl Clove, wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a passionate kiss, which makes my heart fill with envy.

**A/N Sorry the chapter kinda sucks but its better than nothing, and im like dead right now so... Also Sorry it took so long for me to update but I have school which has already taken over my life. But... 4 day weekend so I will try to update as much as I can:). Please review:). Thnx!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey peoples of the reading variety :D SO here's chapter 6!**

Glimmer's POV

That bitch! I don't know which one of them I'm madder at, Cato for leading me on and not saying he had a girlfriend, or the bitch from two that gets him. Well she has him for now, but I know if it's between her or me, I'm going to win. After all I am so much prettier than her, and I haven't met a guy that hasn't fallen for me. Besides, whether he wants to admit it or not, Cato definitely likes me. It looks like there is going to be a love triangle this year.

My mother snaps me out of my thoughts and instructs me to pay closer attention. Inside, I roll my eyes though I do as I'm told and look at the screen. I missed the reaping videos for three and four, but Marvel says they aren't a threat. The girl from five has fierce red hair, but looks scared, and the boy seems tough, though I can tell he's shaking. Weak, I declare silently. Nobody sticks out until district eleven. The girl is only 12 which makes her an easy kill, but the boy is large and muscular, I add him on my potential threat list, I'll see how he is in training. The biggest surprise comes next, a 12 year old is reaped, but her older sister volunteers. She seems tough, so I have no clue what to expect. The boy however seems terrified, but nobody steps in for him. They show the two of them side by side, and I notice a glimpse of fear in the girl's eyes. There is something going on between the two of them, but I let it slide for now since I am still pissed at Cato. Speaking of Cato I vaguely see him walking up the street with his escort, mentor, and district partner, and I decide to go say hello.

I make up some stupid excuse to leave, and my mom surprisingly buys it, so I walk down the stairs to the ground floor.

"Cato!" I scream in a high pitch squeal. I see his face turn pale, when Clove looks at him angrily.

"Glimmer what are you doing here?" He asks confused and worried.

"I'm the female tribute for district one, duh. Oh by the way your mom says hi." Inside I'm cracking up, Clove is completely pissed, and Cato is just confused.

"Cato," Clove says trying to stay calm, but failing miserably. "Who the hell is she?" He doesn't speak, so I take the pleasure in answering for him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Glimmer. Cato's mom Carly is my trainer at the academy I attend, Cato and I meet yesterday." I smile at him flirtisiously which makes Clove face turn bright red.

"I'm Clove, and Cato here is my boyfriend." I pretend to look startled,

"Cato, you have a girlfriend!" I exclaim, playing a guilty face. Clove slaps his arm, and storms off. I smirk at Cato's stunned face. He hasn't seen anything yet.

**A/N So this is officially my fav chapter, well for now anyway. Dramatic huh :D Okay so please please please please please please Review. The box below is review deprived:( Help make it undeprived:D Lol thnx!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey people! So my laptop got taken away, so I am writing on my kindle which is really annoying but... Anyway here's chapter 7!**

Cato's POV

What the hell? Glimmer waltz's down the stairs, and could've possibly ruined my relationship, in less than two minutes. I have to hand it to her, she's pretty good, not that it takes much to piss Clove off, but still, she's an amazing actress. I don't get why she is acting like an airhead though. She's smart and has the potential to win this entire game, yet she chooses to act like an idoit. I look up into her emerald eyes, and she smiles, but I can tell there's more to this. The girl standing in front of me is not the same girl that I met yesterday. That girl was intelligant, as well as beautiful. This Glimmer is still beautiful, but idiotic. Then I figure it out, it's all an act. Damn this girl is smart, the sponsers will love her even more this way. She probably thinks Clove stratagy is a waste of time. Just because we're dating doesn't mean that Panem is going to like us more. I think her entire strategy is ridiculous, but once Clove makes up her mind nobody can change it. That's one the things I love about her, but ever since I met Glimmer I've been acting strange, and I know that Clove has realized it. I look deeper into Glimmer's expression, and I can tell that she's hurt. The question I face now is why.

Glimmer's POV

Cato stares at me strangly, and I start to fell uncormfortable. I don't show that I'm weirded out instead I wink, making him even more confused than he was before. When I walk back into my room, I find my mother sitting on my bed clapping.

"I saw the entire thing, good job Glimmer." I raise my eye brow not getting what she's congradulating me for. "You know thay boy, and you need to make him fall in love with you." I choke on the water that I am drinking,

"What do you want me to do?" I say, even though I completely understand what she is asking me to do.

"That Cato boy already likes you, but you need to make him fall in love with you, because if it's you and him in the bottom two, he isn't going to kill you." I smile at my mother's spark of intelligance, as much as I like Cato I know that there is no chance of us both coming out alive, so I agree to my mom's plan.

After talking with my mom for way to long, I decide to greet all if the other tributes as they make their apperences. I make it down in time to see district 7 arrive. I say hello to both of the tributes, and flash a smile at the boy making him blush. I do this with the next three districts, but district 11 is different. The boy doesn't even awknoledge my existence and the girl just stares at me. She might be small, but I can tell that she isn't dumb, by the fact that she doesn't play into my mind games. She reminds me of myself, people underestimate me because of my looks, and I bet people will think that she is weak because of her size. I give her a soft smile, which she returns, at least one person here won't think I'm terrible. Their mentor escorts them to the elevator, and I'm left alone waiting for district 12 to come. I think about Cato and how much I want to feel his lips on mine. I also think about the games, and hoe I'm going to get Cato to fall in love with me in less than a week. If it was someone like Marvel, it woumd take me five minutes, but Cato isn't like most guys. He has a goal, to make it out alive, and he won't change it easily. I close my eyes and tell myself that I can do it. Suddenly I hear an eruption of noise. I look out the window to see that district 12's train has finally arrived.

**A/N Semi dramatic (not really) cliff hanger :D Sorry the spelling sucks but spellcheck isn't working. Grr I have hw but I have another day so I'll do it tommorow:) If you want to be awesome you can...**

**1. Review this chapter and make me happy :D and...**

**2. Check out ny other stories, if you really like Glimmer (like me) she plays a big role in my story Orphans :D**

**Thnx guys! (do both of the actions above and win a super cool shout out in chapter 8)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Heyy! So I am procrastinating with my homework by writing, so enjoy:D**

Glimmer's POV

Why is there so much clapping? It's district 12, they don't have a chance. The boy, Peeta walks out waving and smiling, which is riling up the crowd. Katniss, the girl tribute steps out of the train, gives a small wave and walks through the door, in a rush to escape the cheering fans. Peeta walks in a few seconds later along with the notoriously hideous Effie Trinket, and their drunk ass mentor Haymitch. I flash a bright, flirty smile at Peeta, but he's too busy staring at Katniss to notice me. I can tell that he is head over heals in love with that girl. I give him a few brownie points considering we are both in the same situation. I am in love with Cato, or at least I think I am, and Peeta is in love with Katniss, but neither one of them even notice us. I clear my throat loudly,

"Hey I'm Glimmer," I tell them with a fake smile. Peeta returns the smile and introduces himself and Katniss, who seems to be ignoring me as much as possible, so I decide to make it not so easy.

"So Katniss, I watched the reaping videos and I saw that you volunteered for your sister, I find that really sweet."

"Just cut the crap," she tells me, which takes me by surprise.

"Um, excuse me?" I question, nobody talks to me like that.

"I'm not stupid, I know that your a career, and that your going to try to kill me in the arena. So just save your little act for someone who's dumb enough to fall for it, okay." I bit my lip, at first trying not to retaliate, but then I think, what the hell, she needs to know that it's a bad idea to piss me off.

"Awe well aren't you smart, but it's not such a good idea to get me angry, because the careers are your only chance of living, and going back to your precious little sister Prim. Besides at the rate your going I would be more than happy to slit your throat in the arena."

"Well I can't wait for the moment when I get to shoot an arrow through your cold heart."

"Your good with a bow an arrow? I question a little bit surprised, the higher districts usually aren't skilled with weapons. She nods proudly,

"Fantastic!"

"Well than, two archer's in one arena, this will be even more interesting than I thought." Katniss snorts,

"Your an archer." I smile brilliantly,

"And a damn good one at that. My mother taught me how to when I was little, I'm also quite good with knives." My eyes turn cold as I imagine killing her slowly, and painfully. I hear her screaming as she cries for help, a devious smile creeps in my face. I decide not to waste anymore of my valuable time talking to an ignorant bitch, so I end our pleasant conversation.

"Well goodbye Peeta," I say in a cheerful tone before turning to Katniss. "Oh and watch your back twelve." I see her quiver the tinniest bit, which excites me. I know there's no chance that she would ever admit it, but that girl is terrified of me. I walk into the elevator, and press the number 2. After shooting Katniss one last death glare, the doors of the elevator close, and I rise up to district 2's room. After all I have an alliance to form.

**A/N Soo how is it? There will be a feud between Katniss and Glimmer going on throughout the story causing even more drama :D Yay! Well check out my other stories be awesome and review! Thnx:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey guys, so I write this chapter in like an hour, s oI could get it up as soon as possible, because tonight is Yom Kippur (I think that is spelled right) and my mom doesn't want me be on my laptop so yeah... Okay well here's chapter 9, back to the Glato!**

Glimmer's POV

I enter the room, confident and ready to play Cato and Clove. Their mentor just glares at me coldly, while Cato and Clove don't even acknowledge my presence. I figure that it's their mentor's strategy, she probably thinks if they pretend that they're madly in love I will feel threatened, but it's not working. I don't give a crap about Clove, it's Cato that I want. I want him to want me so much that he shows the world that he doesn't care at all for Clove, and he's in love with me, so when I slit his throat with the magnificent silver blade awaiting me in the arena, I'll be the last thing in his mind.

As I walk closer to Clove and Cato, I look to find that they are kissing, but the joy comes when I clearly see the disgust written on his face. Maybe I would feel some what threatened if Cato was like that Peeta boy, and was madly in love with Clove, but it's clear that he isn't.

"Is this a bad time because I could always come back..." I say laughing making Cato blush a dark shade of red, and Clove roll her beady eyes.

"Yeah it is so goodbye ditz." Clove says with an enormous amount of attitude. She leans in, so she can kiss Cato again, and I see that she is that desperate. That girl would rather make out with Cato, for some stupid plan, than actually try to have a real relationship with him, since the one she had with him before clearly wasn't real. I guess she will do whatever it takes to be with Cato, but then again so will I. When Cato pushes her back, I can't help but crack up. Anger fills Clove's eyes, along with a large amount of resentment.

"Okay well it's clear that you two aren't taking any leadership, so I'm starting the pack, are you two in." Clove shakes her head vigorously,

"We don't need some ditzy blonde to help us win this game, we are fully capable of winning on our own, right Cato." I smirk when he doesn't respond,

"Well are you in Clove or will it just be Cato and I?" Terror flashes through her expression,

"Whatever." It's only one short word, but we both know that it's more than that. By her having to give in, it means I have won the first fight, which ultimately says I'm better than her. She stands up slowly, and struts into her room. Her sour mentor follows her, probably trying to get her to come back out here and attempt to 'tell me who's boss' not that I will listen. Then I realize how lucky I am. Not only have I warned Clove, but I'm also left all alone with Cato. I stand up, then sit right back down on his lap. The two of us lock eyes, and without warning he leans in close, I lean in thinking he is going to kiss me, but he tilts my head back,

"Your not going to get me Glimmer, I love Clove." He raises his eyebrows at my 'confused' gaze, which I barely pull off in time. Playing dumb is pretty hard, I think before remembering that I still haven't responded to Cato's lie.

"Keep thinking that, and maybe you'll start believing it. Come on you don't have to pretend that you actually love her. I see the discomfort in your expression when you are forced to kiss her, I know that you wish it is me, and that's okay, but if you want me you have to act soon, if you don't well I can promise that you won't get another cha nce." Cato narrows his eyes, but then grabs my head and pulls me close.

His lips are chapped and rough, but it doesn't bother me at all. His kisses are fierce and passionate, it feels as though there are fireworks. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see a potted plant laying next to me. A new idea flashes through my head, as much as I want the kiss to last for ever, I know that soon it's going to turn into more than a kiss. Besides someone else could be alerted... I make up my mind taking as less time as possible, and kick the plant over. The pottery shatters, but Cato doesn't break the kiss, which is perfect for my plan. I hear rustling and Clove runs into the room, and saying that she's pissed, would be an understatement.

**A/N Dramatic enough for you? I could make it longer, but gotta keep you wanting more :D Please review (FILL THE BOX) and check out my other stories! Thnx peoples!**


	10. Chapter 10 OMG DRAMA! (Some is sad)

**A/N Hey, the drama begins now...**

Glimmer's POV

"What the hell is going on here!" Clove screams out of pure fury. I quickly put on an innocent face, and try to look dumbfounded,

"Oh my gosh, Cato you have a girl friend. Why would you kiss me?" His face turns angry and quite red,

"But you told me to kiss you, you know that I like you, and you said that..." Now he's babbling, and Clove fury directs to me.

"I always knew that you were an..." She pauses for either dramatic effect or she doesn't know what exactly to call me, "issue," Clove says in a hauntingly cold voice. It all happens at warp speed, but within a matter of seconds the cold-blooded Clove, has me pinned up against the wall, and a knife up against my throat.

"Clove, stop before you do something that you might regret." Cato spits at her completely disgusted.

"Trust me when I say I won't regret this, so any last words blondey." I glare into her hate-filled eyes and smirk,

"I just want to know one thing, when you look at me what comes to mind?" I can tell my question throws her back for a second, but she answers without hesitation,

"Well, I think that you're an idiot. We both know I'm smarter than you, and I can tell that you're trying to make Cato yours, but your wasting the last few days of your life, he loves me. Also, I think that your very pretty." The way she says pretty, she almost makes it seem like I will drop dead on the spot. Clove presses her lips against my ear, "But then again, just being pretty won't cut it in the games." The knife starts to cut into my skin, but I just smile,

"If that's all you think of me, I can't wait to prove you wrong," In one swift motion, I reverse our current position, now holding her up against the wall, and look at Clove and her surprised expression. "Don't mess with me Clove, because in this case looks can be very deceiving, and I'm one hell of a fighter." I take the knife from her hand, a draw a small amount of blood from her arm, to let her know that I'm dead serious.

The most enjoying part out of the entire experience is when I see out of the corner of my eye Clove wince from the pain. I give Cato one last peck on his cheek, making sure that he wants more, and blow a kiss at Clove, before deciding that my job here is done.

Cato's POV

That little bitch, she kicked the pot over on purpose setting me up. Clove is fuming about the entire incident, mostly because Glimmer proved that there is more to her than her looks. I can't stand that girl, well either of them, yet I like them both. Clove is beautiful, even though she doesn't see it, and after knowing her for so long, and hearing all the terrible things she had to go through, I know the two of us have a special bond, and it is a force that needs to be recognized.

Glimmer on the other hand, is probably the prettiest girl I know. When I she bumped into me the hallway, I knew there was a spark. The only flaw that I have found, is she that she is insecure. She automatically assumes that people think that she's dumb, but she doesn't stand up for herself, she lets those people assume the worst of her. I'm guessing that she thinks I assume it's an act for the games, but I not stupid either. When I kissed her earlier there were fireworks, something I never felt with Clove. Now I just don't know what to do.

Glimmer's POV

I walk back down to my room with a triumphant grin across my face. Not only did I win two battles with the bitch from two, but I also made her fear me. If the games are going to be anything like this, it will be a piece of cake to win. I have the element of surprise on my side, from my weaponry skills, and if you didn't piece together the puzzle already, I am pretty good at mind games.

When I open the doors to the living room of our floor, my smile fades, when I find that everyone in the room is staring at me with cold eyes,

"Um hey guys..." I say trying to fill the void of silence. My mother steps forward and 'escorts,' more like drags, me to my bedroom. When we're both inside she locks the door, and covers the cameras.

"Glimmer, how much of an idiot are you? Right when I started thinking that you had a chance of winning these games, you show your skills to the girl, I thought we had a plan. You were to get the boy to fall in love with you, by acting like an idiot so that girl wouldn't feel threatened." I close my eyes and take a deep breath trying hard not to punch my mother in the face.

"Mother she would've killed me if I hadn't stepped in, and besides why do I have to act stupid to win the games. Is that really all you think of me?"

"I was watching the entire time, three drops of blood is hardly killing someone, besides she's smart enough to know that by killing you she would have gotten arrested, unfortunately I can't say the same for you, I thought that maybe you were old enough to stop being such an insolent little girl, but I guess I was wrong. You love that boy as well, it's making you weak, and when you're in the arena, dying because you opened your heart to a killer, I promise that I won't save you." I give my mother a harsh glare before getting up and screaming in her face,

"Oh save it mother, you wouldn't help me anyway, you want me to die because you hate me. I'm such a disgrace because I'm not you. Well in my opinion that's an amazing thing, I would rather die than be compared to the sick heartless bitch, I have to call mom."

"You little bitch," my mother screams while punching me in the face forcefully. She slams my head against the wall, making blood ooze out. tears fly from the amount of pain, and my mother just laughs coldly,

"You don't have a chance Glimmer, you're just as weak as your father." She lets go of me, and though I almost fall, I gather all my strength and run past my smirking mom. I run out of the living room but not before noticing the stares from Marvel, he tries to ask what happened, but I keep running. I fling myself into the elevator, blood still gashing out of my head, and press the button to go to the roof. When the doors close, I sit back and cry like a baby. My own mother hates me, just like she hated my father. She didn't bother helping him on his year in the games, when she knew that she was pregaunt with me, and she won't help me. At first, I am too deep in my thoughts to notice that the elevator stopped, but when I do, I see Cato staring at me with worried eyes.

**A/N Um intense?! Okay so I had the entire fight between Glimmer and her mom written out, and of course it deleted! Omg I was literally crying when I wrote it, but this one is still good I guess. I bet you weren't expecting that though :D Well Please review (I had to write the last part of Glimmer's POV 3 times, please make it worth it.) Check out my other stories and remember to review :D Thnx!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Heyy guys I know I haven't updated in a while but apparently I can't not do something that doesn't get me in trouble so my laptop was taken away. I found my kindle though so here's chapter 11:D**

Cato's POV

Looking into the fearful eyes of a girl I thought was fearless, my heart shatters. Blood is gushing out of the wound on her head, and bitter tears escaping from her emerald eyes. Her bright red swollen face tilts up, and our eyes lock. The elevator door closes and we gradually move upwards, to reach the roof. As I start to approach her trembling body, she scoots farther away,

"Glimmer what happened, are you alright." I ask worried, not knowing what else to say.

"Just save it," she spits disgusted. "I don't need your pity, I've had enough of you fucking people feeling sorry for me." I watch as she wipes her face, and closes her eyes, bitting her lip from the pain.

Taking a deep breathe, I sit beside her and move her head so our eyes meet. She tries to fight back and look away, but she's too weak.

"I'm not pitying you Glimmer, it might be a hard concept to grasp but I do care about you." She just shakes her head, and I sigh out of frustration. The doors open and she immediatly runs out and leans over the edge of the building. At first I don't know what she's doing, it's not until she starts to let go until I realize that she's going to jump. I race over and pull her away. Plopping the almost lifeless girl on the ground I start screaming out fury,

"What if I wasn't here to pull you away, would you really have just jumped? Your family could get murdered, and they would be devastation to hear that their daughter didn't even die in the games, but took her own life instead."

"You don't know my mother she would be jumping for joy if I died. She doesn't give a crap about anyone in this world but herself. One little package could've saved my father's life, but she let him die, and she will do the exact same thing for me. Well she would do the same for me, but I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of killing her own daughter." Cold bitter tears fall as she tries to break out of my grip, but I hang on to her for dear life.

"So your mom under estimates you, shouldn't that just make you want to prove her wrong?"

"Stop trying to understand this Cato, you never will. My mother doesn't just think I don't have a chance, she literally despises my existence. I've tried so hard to make her proud, but I finally get it. My mother is a manipulating bitch and I want nothing to do with her. I mean if she had a heart, would she really abuse a helpless five year old?" That throws me off for a few seconds, I can tell that she's broken and isnt going to respond well to me attempting to persuade her otherwise.

"Look I'm sorry that your mom's a heartless bitch, but what about you friends I'm sure there are other people besides me that don't want you to die," I tell her trying to get her to think of something positive, because quite frankly I don't know what I would do if she died.

"Yeah one other person in Pamen probably doesn't want me to jump, but guess what she'll get over it just like you should. Cato I'm done talking about this, now get lost." Using all her strength she elbows me in the stomach making me let go, and gets ready to jump. If it was me going through this I know that I wouldn't want anyone changing my mind for me, but I can't watch this happen.

"Glimmer!" I scream out hoping she'll listen. Thankfully she turns,

"What Cato?" She yells back clearly irritated. Our gazes meet once again, and I find tears falling down my face as well.

"Forget about the rest of the world, I don't care about your mom, or your one friend, just think about me. I don't know what I would do without you Glimmer. I know there can only be one victor, but I don't want it to be me if you aren't standing besides me. I don't, no I can't live without you. If you walk away from the ledge I'll know that you feel the same way. Glimmer I haven't known you for long, but I think I'm in love with you." Inside I'm surprised that I allowed myself to share my feelings, something that I have never been able to do before. I just hope that she feels the same way if she jumps, well I don't know what I will do.

The surprised, yet terrified beautiful girl that I love with all my heart, turns around and stares st the haunting city below. I hear her sobbing, debating what to do and it hurts, the thought of what if she doesn't feel the same way crosses my mind quite a few times, before she jumps off the ledge, and races over into my arms.

**A/N Happy ending! I will tell you that there aren't a lot of those coming up. Again I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update, I will try to update the next chapter soon. Thanks guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I'm not going to have a long authors note just going to point out that I'm freezing! Okay here's chapter 12:D**

Glimmer's POV

His words paralyze me, two decisions sprawn out in front of me yet I don't know what to do. Jumping is the way to escape, but it's also the easy route. My mothers words creep back into my head. I am becoming weak, and I think I am starting to fall in live with Cato. I take a deep breath contemplate my decision one more, and wrap myself in Cato's arms.

A wide grin magically appears on my teared face, as well as his. He looks me straight in the eye,

"I love you Glimmer," he tells me. It feels almost as if we are inside a fairy tale, well one that has an attempted suicide, an abused child, and well the Hunger Games but besides that it feels like a dream. Before I get a chance to respond, a cold voice fills the peaceful void of love.

"Bad move Cato, bad move." Clove's voice rings throughout the space. "I think we should play a game called Clove finds out what really behind the twisted girl standing right there." She reaches towards me, but Cato grabs her first. Pinning her up against the wall her whispers loud enough for me to hear,

"If you hurt her I swear I will never forgive you." It seems as though she is debating what to do when a sly grin lights up her face.

"What are you going to do kill me, one of us is going to die anyway, if it's between me and you, trust that I will remember this moment." Cato shakes his head, and literally throws her into the elevator. When it starts descending, we left alone on the roof gazing into each others eyes.

"I love you too Cato," I softly whisper. His arms wrap around my waist, as he fiercely pulls me close and kisses me passionately. My heart races, as I kiss back with the same force. The lust is overwhelming, I want Cato, my world wouldn't be complete without him. At this exact moment I don't care about winning the games, I refuse to be crowned victor unless Cato is by my side. The rest of the world slowly fades, until it's just Cato and I, the way it should be.

His kisses get deeper, and for the next 10 minutes the bliss is overwhelming. But all good moments come to an end, this one for the tribute parade, that I'm forced to be apart of.

My prep team... A selection of some of the most hideous 'people' imaginable. Blue haired, twinkling eyes, repulsive. They remove my clothes and rip off every bit of hair, leaving my skin smooth yet painful at the touch. A fluffy rope brushes over my raw skin, easing some of the pain. The freakish people leave me alone, with a pale blue man with pink hair. possibly uglier than the rest of the people joined together. After staring at me for a moment too long, I raise my eyebrow curiously attempting to figure out what the hell he's staring at. Snapping his fingers he exits the room confusing me further, only to reappear seconds later. A stunning hot pink dress laying in his arms. Sequenced and rhinestone cover the beautiful material. Instantly I throw it on not bothering to listen to the accented words escaping his mouth.

His jaw drops at my beauty. Looking in the mirror, I can tell why. The dress is short, and vaguely skimpy, yet amazingly gorgeous at the same time. The colorful entourage I know as my prep team walks in and attacks my hair, making it look actually really good. One of them tries to my make up but I immediately push him aside telling him I can do it myself.

A stick of matching pink eyeliner and half a bottle of mascara later, I'm feel amazing. Not only do I look fabulous, but every thing seems to be working put in my favor, well at least it is for now.

Hopping on the chariot, the excitement is enourmus. I see Cato gawking at me out of the corner of my eye, and smile flirtisiously. Almost instantaneously Clove latches onto his arm, damn I forgot about her within my realm of Catoness. We both know that she has him for the parade, and the feeling of losing kills me. Snarking I turn away, grab on to Marvel's hand, and as the ground below me moves away, turn on a bright smile ready to conquer the sponsers of Panem.

**A/N Sorry it's been a few days, but I've had a test almost everyday this week, plus I have to start planning my highschool stuff, doing all of this while having a weird discussion with my ex... Lol so review (or be square.) LOL oK so returning to my convo, I'll attempt to update sooner. ReViEw!**


	13. Chapter 13 :(

**A/N Hey, I tired:c. Well here's chapter 13...**

Glimmer's POV

Applause erupts within the crowd. I blow kisses and wave to the cheering adoring fans. Boys have their eyes glued to me and I adore the attention. My exquisite smile glows across the room. My minute of fame ends fairly quickly since Cato and Clove come out almost immediately after. The banners show their rock hard expressions, and when my chariot spins around coming to a stop, I see the vague pain in his face as he is forced to stand next to that intolerable bitch. I wonder how he ever put up with her, she's infuriating, at least she is to me, though that might be because she likes Cato as well. Clove's beady eyes rise and when she notices me staring at her, I watch as she rolls her eyes, and discreetly points to Cato and grabs his arm. She makes me sick, when people look at me I know that they assume I'm just another slutty rich girl from district one, and even though I know that I'm more that it hurts that people think that way about me. Their chariot stops next to mine, and the Cato stares into my glowing eyes, and my heart skips a beat. The other chariots starts stopping, though it takes me a couple minutes to realize it because I get transfixed in his eyes. He gives me a soft smile, but loud cheering makes us both turn.

District 12... Peeta seems okay, and I already know that Katniss is a grade A bitch, so why are they getting so much attention, I question mentally. Eleven's chariot parks, and I watch an abundance of flames erupt out of Katniss's magnificent dress, devouring the attention of everyone in the audience. Peeta's also engulfed in flames, though for some reason everyone's eyes are fixed on Katniss. Peeta whispers something softly behind his shoulder, in an attempt to be subtle, and their hands lock together, and they hold them up triumphantly. Envy pierces through my veins, I should be the one that they are cheering for, I whisper loudly.

Marvel leans closer to me, his warm breathe on my neck sending chills throughout my body. "I can help you if you want," he smirk grows larger, and his gaze move downwards.

"Sorry not interested," I tell him not wanting to any part of the scheme I know he is thinking of. Something is happening here, I feel tension building, and the walls seem as though they are caving in. An eerie feeling overcomes me as Marvel's hand brushes past my leg. Snow's voice rings, saving me from what ever was going to happen. He gives his annual speech, but it goes by too quickly, and we are told to leave the only room know that I am safe in.

As soon as we get dismissed I run to me room, forgetting to talk to Cato or freak out Katniss, because in this exact moment I'm just scared. Racing through the living room, I pass by my scowling mother, trying to get away. Locking the door, I sit back in the corner shaking, when the door opens.

"So I guess being a bitch to your own mother didn't make you stronger now did it," the haunting voice of the woman I loath most in the world speaks, making me flinch.

"Get the hell out of my room," I scream infuriated at the nerve she has to walk in here, and then dare to call me a bitch.

"Well whether you like me or not I'm still your mother, and you need to show me some respect," she tells me while forcefully pushing my head up so I look her straight in the eyes.

"I lost any respect I've ever had for you when I found out you had my father killed." I spit in her, now maroon face, and turn my head, holding back the tears as she lashes her fury out on me. After several minutes of having the shit beaten out of me, she begins to cool down, and gets up ready to walk away from me.

"It's clear that my methods of discipline are hopeless, and you know what, you're not my daughter anymore, now your just some worthless little bitch that I care nothing about." Tears sting in my eyes though I refuse to let them show, I will not let her see me weak. She doesn't leave right away though, instead she stands at the open doorway and calls, "Marvel get your lazy ass in here," she screams, and he enters the door with an enormous smirk. "She's all yours, I don't give a fuck what you do to her, just make sure she's in pain." He nods, and I watch as she locks the door from the outside, and leaves me stranded, scared of what's yet to come.

**A/N So lets recap... Marvel is a bastard, bitch doesn't even begin to describe Glimmer's mom, and Clove has some issues... Okay then well I think you know what's going to happen next but I have one thing to say,**

**I swear this will not turn out like How Can We Get Past This!**

**Now that that is squared away, please review! THnx guys:D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hey So I am pumped so here's chapter 14..**

Glimmer's POV

He grabs my waist and carries me across the room slamming my weak body on the hard floor. Tears stream down my face, and my pleads for help only make him laugh even more. His eye aluminate with an evil gleam, only terrifying me more. Trying to buy sometime, even though nobody is going to come to my rescue, I ask,

"Why are you doing this to me, I thought we were friends?" My voice trembles, and he laughs,

"Well I guess your more of an idiot than we all thought, nobody is friends in the arena, so why start being friends now." His smirk widens, when I don't immediately reply, but I really don't have anything to say to him. He's just another sick bastard, though since he's dangerous I find something to say, so I don't get beat up immediately,

"So what happens now, you beat me up, kill me, wha are you going to do to me?" I ask honestly wanting to know.

"Don't worry Glimmer," he says while stroking my arm. "I'm not going to kill you, I'm just going to have some fun." It takes me a second to register his words, but when I get it my face pales, and I start shaking, this isn't happening to me, I repeat over and over in my head, hoping that if I say it enough it might be true. Fear paralyzes me, and I'm only able to get out a few words.

"Plea Please don't do this," I beg, not knowing what else to say. His deep, haunting laugh fills the room, sending chills down my back, and I wrap myself in a ball. All my willpower is gone, scared, alone with someone I thought was a friend. He unwraps my body, from my ball and slams me once again, down on the ground, making me shreak from the pain.

"There's no hope in fighting it Glimmer, just go with it," he whispers softly into my ear. He begins to kiss me forcefully, moving his lips down my neck. I flinch at his touch, as his hands move lower and lower down my body. Icy tears escape my eyes, which he instantly wipes away, "I'm offended that you aren't enjoying this as much as I am," his agitating voice rings throughout the room. His kisses get harder, and he begins to take things farther, when I finally get an idea. Regaining my confidence, I whisper the one thing I know will catch him off guard,

"Marvel, I think that I love you," he stops instantly and stares into my eyes, trying his hardest to look innocent.

"Really," he asks. I begin to sit up, and motion for him to come closer, and when he's not even an inch away from me, I reply with a grin,

"Nope," I say while kicking my foot up, indulging in the pain he is going through. I push his body off mine, and wiggle the knob on the door which automatically opens. Turning the corner, I collide into my mother, who simply carries me back into my room, throwing me against the wall, blood gushing out of my head. When she notices Marvel crouching down in pain on the other side of the room she goes over to hep him up, then sits on the bed and watches as he throws punches, and kicks, slapping me until every part of my body is numb.

This is it, I think. I'm done Marvel will kill me, my mother will watch, and I will be dead. I watch something fly across the room into Marvel hand. He brings it up to my head. I make out the outline of a crow bar. I prepare and take my last breath, as Marvel lowers the crowbar, and when it's inches away from my temple, something makes him freeze.

**A/N Is Glimmer's mom saving her? Well you'll have to wait and see :D So this was a very intense chappy if I might say. Please Review and tell me how ou liked it:D Good luck to all of us east coasters, we'll survive you Sandy:D Thnx guys :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Glimmer's POV

The first thing I hear is a scream, a plead begging to be spared, though this time it isn't my voice I hear, it's Marvel's. I scan the room to the best of my ability, but I find that the position I was pushed into only allows me to see the bottom of the mystery persons shoes, but the voice gives their identity away instantly.

"What the hell are you doing to her," Cato screams furiously at the sight of me almost dead, his voice trembling with fear. I see the crowbar drop from Marvel's hands bouncing off the floor, a sharp ring escaping as it hits, making me flinch. Using all the strength left in my body, I manage to somehow turn myself over and watch with bulging eyes as Cato pins Marvel against the wall, a knife pressed up against his neck.

"What are you in love with that fucking little bitch too, well while your little girl friend is over there dying and your focusing on murdering me, smart choice." Even though his face is turned I can sense the confliction he's feeling. Our eyes lock when he turns, and he picks up Marvel, throwing him across the room, rushing to my aid.

"Glimmer we have to get you to the hospital now." I make a slight head motion, signaling that I agree, but as fast as I try to get up I fall right back down. Cato hurries trying to get me the help I need, knowing that our time is limited. Bending down, he picks me up like one would hold a small child, and runs as fast as he possibly can. I watch his blonde hair rustle while wind blows it around. I can see the fatigue in his expression, as I'm not the lightest girl in the world,

"You don't have to do this Cato, it's okay I'll be okay," I try to tell him with a hoarse voice, but he won't listen to a word of it.

"No," he screams. "When you ran away from me I should've known that something was wrong, I should've been there to safe you, not trying to get sponsors with Clove. Glimmer if I had been one second late you would've died, and I need you here with me, I can't survive without you." Tears prick the corners of my eyes and I bury my head into his chest,

"I love you Cato," I whisper softly. His bright smile fills me with hope, I need to be okay so I can be with the man I love.

"I love you too Glimmer," he tells me while kissing my forehead, making me giggle like a four year old, distracting me from the brutal stabbing sensation running through my body.

We finally make it to the hospital a few minutes later, and the pain increased dramatically, to the point that tears are rapidly flowing out of my eye, screams escaping my mouth regularly. I look up needing him to give me strength, he returns a smile and strokes his fingers through my hair.

A nurse rushes up to us in a state of panic. Almost immediately she has me laying down on a bed doctors rushing to heal my bloody wounds. The nurse that helped me walks over to Cato,

"What happened to her, she's beaten up pretty badly."

"Her district partner was trying to kill her, I got there right before he smashed her skull." The girls face pales, and a look of terror washes over her face. I look away as Cato assures her that I'm fine, knowing that I want nothing to do with her pity. Distracted by the nurse I don't initially realize that one of the doctors was pulling my shirt up to check my stomach. I instantly pull it back down, knowing the reaction I will get if they see the worst gash on my body, especially because it's from when I was 8 months old. Cato sees my weary expression and walks over asking the doctors if we can have a second alone. They all agree knowing that something is happening, and Cato kneels by my side squeezing my hand.

"Hey what's wrong, are you okay?" I try to nod, but I can't get myself to lie. I clutch my shirt tighter around my body praying that he won't ask, but do to my overwhelming amount of luck today sure enough he grabs the bottom of my shirt telling me to relax. Taking in a gigantic breath as though it is my last, I let him pull it up.

First the fear, the pain, then the rage. The area where I was stabbed as a little baby, cut open now a fresh wound, blood erupting.

"Why didn't you tell me that he fucking stabbed you," he asks his voice trembling, making it even harder to tell the story.

"He didn't stab me, this is the one scar that never will go away. When I was 8 months old, my mother tried to kill me, she didn't want a child and she thought she could get away with it. That's one of the reasons she doesn't have custody over me. I live at the career academy, and during the holiday I stay with Ashley. My mother tried to get me to say it was okay for me to be with her, but I have never trusted her, that's where all the scars came from. Whenever I said no another one magically appeared." Quivering, I can't bear to look at him, covering my face with my pillow. For some reason, telling this story just makes me even more ashamed.

"Hey," he turns me over forcing me to stare into his chocolate-brown eyes, brimming with tears. "If she ever lays a hand on you again, trust me it will be the last thing she will ever do. I can't believe that anyone would ever do that to a baby. Glimmer, I love you and nothing is going to change that okay," I nod,

"I'll always love you too Cato." He smiles and plants a small kiss on my lips, making my day just a little bit better.

**A/N Okay so I tried to write but I feel like crap, and honestly I'm annoyed at the world. So anyway, thanks for reading and review! THnx:D**


	16. Chapter 16

Cato's POV

Her eyes flutter shut, and I kiss her cheek one last time before leaving, making sure that she's completely asleep, as my plan won't work if she is awake. Her breathing is light, and after a few seconds, I untangle her hand from mine, wait another second and rush out the door in seek of my revenge.

Storming down the street, finally starting to let go of my rage. That screwed up bitch, all she has ever done to Glimmer is hurt her, and I'm not going to let that happen anymore, and Marvel, I want to slit his neck and watch him die a slow and painful death, my infuriated face the last thing he will ever see.

As I reach the infamous Hunger Games building, I throw open the door and race up the first flight of stairs, slamming my fist several times before the door flings open Marvel's smirk on the opposite side.

Apparently my ice-cold glare is clear enough for him to know exactly what I'm thinking, so I don't bother pretending to play any games. Charging through the doorway, pounding his body, still weak for earlier, against the wall forcing him to make eye contact.

"So I'm going to guess you're not here to form an alliance," he says sarcastically, nauseating me.

"Your not funny, your pathetic. You have to beat up an amazing girl and for what, bragging rights, you sick bastard." I spit in his disgusting face, enjoying the amount of power I have over him.

"Yes I'm pathetic, you honestly think that I didn't already know, maybe all that hair gel seeped into your brain and erased any brain cells you had left, anyway I don't fucking give a damn about being pathetic, I will be a victor, that's the only title that matters. Well that and at least I'm not going to have to kill my 'girlfriend' in the end, if she's that amazing why the have you plotted her death." My face pales giving the ignorant bastard a reason to smirk, which he takes full advantage of.

"How the hell did you find out about that," I ask him infuriated. Clove is the only other person that knew about the stupid plan,and she knows that if she told her life would be over.

Marvel laughs before putting his lips up to my ear, and between laughs manages to tell me, "I didn't." The two words fill me with even more anger and I punch the grin off his face,

"You son of a bitch," I scream watching him bleed. The terror clearly exposed on my face.

"So now you call me a son of a bitch when you're pretending to be in love with her, in my book that's a pretty douchey move."

"Shut the hell up you fucking little bastard, you don't know how I feel about her, I love her." Marvel rolls his eyes,

"Keep telling yourself that, and while your off talking to your real girlfriend, I'll go inform our little Glimmer, I'm sure that she will be eager to know that her boyfriend is faking their relationship, to save his own ass." Fury engulfs me, grabbing him by his neck, choking him in the process. I don't need to prove myself to him, as long as Glimmre always knows that I love her, nothing else matters.

"If you tell her about this conversation, I will kill you whether we're in the games or not, got it," I threaten. He doesn't reply, and as I raise my fist to give him a second blow, the sound of clapping makes me drop his body.

"Don't worry about him telling her, because you just did," Glimmer's mother tells me, while rolling a crippled Glimmer in the room on a wheel chair, tears streaming from her emerald eyes, dripping down her rosy cheeks, filling me with fear and making me feel terrible.

"Glimmer please let me explain, it started out as a ploy I wanted to win more than anything, but I fell for you, I really do love you, please you have to believe me." She shakes her head,

"I can't whether you like me or not, it's not relevant anymore. You lied to me, I trusted you with my heart, and you just broke it. Maybe Clove likes you for being a heartless bastard, but I don't, please leave." As much as I want to respect her wishes I can't.

"Please don't do this, please don't hate me, I need you," tears pouring down my face at the thought of losing her.

"That's the fucking problem with this, I don't hate you, I love you, but staying with you isn't fair for me. I'm sorry but you need to leave now." She points to the door signaling me to get out of her face, forever.

"I'll go for now, but I will do what ever it takes to prove myself to you." She doesn't answer, so I leave, with a bright red face, with tears dripping down my face, and a my heart shattered into a billion little pieces.

**A/N Heyoo peoples, well that was dramatic... It's not the end, trust me I have much more planned for these two:D Um please please review, it means a lot to me when you do (Lets get a hundred!) and check out my other stories. THnx:D**


	17. Chapter 18 (I'm back 3)

Glimmer's POV

My heart broken, shattered to the point that I'm on my hands and knees, sobbing heavily, he hurt me, yet I find myself wanting nothing more than to be able to run back into his arms, and pretend as though nothing had ever happened, but I can't. It's not fair to myself, all my life I've put my happiness at stake, and I'm sick of it. I'm done with people, with feelings, with worthless love. There isn't a point in being happy, my mother is a heartless monster, maybe I'm meant to be one as well. My plan stays the same, but my heart has changed, love shouldn't rule, or even be in my life, bittersweet hatred is the only thing I can handle, the only thing I'm willing to give, to anyone.

Wiping the cold tears away, I pick myself up, wanting only to fall back down. I feel weak, my injuries are sore but not as bad as my heart. I see my mother walking towards me, but I turn around, not going to let her get to me, this is my life and I'm going to life the rest of it, however long it will be alone.

I lay in my bed thinking about the events that had occurred. Why did Cato save me? Why didn't he let Marvel kill me with the crowbar? If he didn't like me than why did he do everything he could to keep me safe? I remind myself that it was all an act, but what if it wasn't. Every decision that I've made here has had to do with Cato, he was always there for me, he has never given me a reason to doubt him yet I can't find it in my heart to believe he loves me, the question is why?

Is it that I'm mad at Cato, or that I'm scared of what could happen between us. Deep down I think he does love me, and I know I love him but I can't go back, can I? When I really start to think about it, I realise that it was my plan too, Cato knew I was playing him in the beginning, it never bothered him, so why does it hurt me so bad. In the end I find that I've let fear rule my life, not love, when it started to turn into more, I ran, when my mother hurt me, I just obeyed her every command, instead of doing what was best for me. I am a coward, I'm not going to become victor this way, just another victim of a sick game.

Waking up just hurts, another day seeming as it has no meaning, just like my life on this planet, it's one big trap and death is the only escape route, but that isn't fair. It's time for me to make a name for myself, by myself, I don't want help, just a way to get what I want. But being victor isn't as important to me as Cato, I want him back, my feelings are so conflicted which just confuses me further, all I can piece together is if there's this much doubt, I can't go right back into his arms, yet that's the only thing that will make me happy...

I don't bother covering my bruises, I don't care who see's anymore, the other tributes will think I got in a fight and judging by the fact that I didn't die, I won, even if it isn't true, let them think what they want. There is a black shirt and jeans on my dresser, and after five minutes of failed attempts I get up, and wincing slightly at the pain, throw on the clothes, and using all the strength in my body walk out of the room.

An aroma of different smells fill the air. I walk closer and see a huge buffet set up along the table, I've never once gone a meal without food, but I've never seen this much for three people. Marvel and my mother are already at the table, plates full, mouths stuffed with food, in deep conversation, obviously not bothering to wait for me. I sit as far back from the two of them as possible, I can't stand being in the same room with them, let alone eat at the same table.

Reaching for the closest thing near me, a grapefruit, cut in it half, and after pouring a packet, or five of splenda on top, I nibble on the sour insides, hiding back the disgust in my expression. Soon enough the two of them finally notice that another person is in the room, and my mother smiles a fake-bright smile,

"And here I thought you didn't like grapefruit, when you were a kid you would just spit it out on the table," I roll my eyes, she sickens me more each day. I would rather them ignoring my presence than try to start a conversation with me, after what they did, beating a child and attempted murder, they should be in jail, not a confined space with their victim.

"Well my entire life I thought maybe my mother actually loved me, guess were both fools," I tell her in a snarky tone, sick of all the bullshit she throws at me. I watch her face turn red, the anger boiling up in her expression, the fear rising in mine. Thankfully she finds a way to cool down, long enough for me to exit the room safely.

Coming here for a field trip once, I remember enough to get to the training room, figuring it's the next thing on the agenda, and it's a safe place to hide. Looking around, the different weaponry, the multiple temptations that surround me. A force field encloses the actual weapons, so I can't practice, but I can sit in the entrance way without getting thrown back. It gives me time to think, but I don't want to. Whenever I look at my life, I just find myself disappointed and angry, it's exhausting. I lean back on the dusting paneling, close my eyes, and dream of a life that I can control.

But even in a dream, I'm still unsatisfied. There's no way to get every thing I want, though it sound selfish, I only really want two things, freedom and love, the two things I've never had and never will.

Footsteps, loud stomping through the halls. More and more erupt as the time goes on. I turn my head and look out the crack in the doorway, a group of twenty-three tributes form a mob around the door. Wiping away any traces of sadness on my face, I pull myself together and plaster on a large smile. It's time for training...

**A/N Okay so I may be bipolar... Sorry about my semi meltdown, but I figured things out (kinda) and I liked writing this chapter, so hopefully that won't change. Anyway even though it was only a couple days off, I want to thank you guys that understood, I just needed to get away. Don't expect the next update to be tomorrow, it could be, but I don't know what's going to happen. Well I hope you like the chapter, um please review, and I'll try to update soon. Thnx3**


	18. Chapter 19

Glimmer POV

Fear is a funny thing. On one hand it will consume you, and make you weak, though on the other you need to be the source of it to have power. To win the games, I've finally realized that I don't need to act stupid to win the games, I have to be feared, a threat, the rest will magically fall into place.

I manage to blend into the cluster of tributes, before anyone notices that I was missing. Cato's eyes scan, until they meet mine. Mixed emotions fill me, but mostly I'm scared of what I will do, every ounce of self control I have seems to disappear when it comes to him, and it worries me. I shut my eyes and clear my head; I give him a small wave, and then turn pretending to be interested in the woman going over the rules.

After the 'interesting and very in depth' explanation of the rules nobody will actually follow, we are freed to try out the different stations. I race over to the archery station, and shoot each target dead center. I watch the jaws drop, and Cato approaches me clapping impressed. I try to back away, before something happens, but he puts his hands up, as if I were a peacekeeper arresting him.

"Look Glimmer I just want to talk, can you give me two minutes." I want to say no, scream in his face for hurting me so freaking badly, but I hold myself together and nod my head, not knowing what else to do. He smiles warmly, making me want nothing more than to forget this entire thing ever happened, but I don't.

"Cato what do you want," I ask in a cool tone, trying my hardest not to start bawling my eyes out.

"You know what I want Glimmer, I want you. I never meant to hurt you, I just want you back, we can win the games together, I'll find a way to make it happen. Think about it we could finally have a real relationship, one that we don't have to hide," he tells me excitedly, but all I can do is shake my head,

"It's impossible, Cato they're only going to have one victor, no exceptions. Right now my heart is shattered and if you hurt me this bad, I don't even want to know what will happen in the arena. To have a relationship, you need to trust one an other, and right now I don't trust you, look I'm sorry but the answer is still no." I have to force the words out of my mouth. I know how much I've hurt him, but it's nothing compared to what he did to me. I can see the tears brim his eyes, he really does want me, but I can't let him in, not yet.

"Please, please Glimmer I fix this, I will find a way to make things right if you'll just give me a chance." I shake my head,

"No Cato, and your two minutes are up," he looks me straight in the eye, begging me to stay, but I walk away. It fills me with confidence, knowing that I have enough strength to say no, I'm not weak anymore, nor was I ever; I was more lost and confused than weak.

I head back to the archery station, wanting to shoot away my pain, but to my luck, I get there just in time to watch Clove's sorry attempts to shoot an arrow. The sight makes me laugh, a lot louder than I should have. She turns around her, beady eyes filled with hatred,

"What you think you can do better," she screams, I muffle my giggles, she obviously wasn't paying attention earlier. Yanking the bow out of her hand, I load it and shoot, arrow landing, once again dead center.

"Have fun with your delusions," I tell her while turning to leave, though unfortunately for me she decides to grab my wrist instead,

"So you're an archer big deal, let's make this interesting, you and me in combat, no weapons, deal." I nod,

"You're on bitch," I tell her with a smirk. Combat though I never excelled in it, it has always been one of my stronger skills, and I feel pretty confidant in this fight. Clove is very temperamental, if I want to beat her, I need to get inside her head somehow. Fighting her now will only help me later in the games, by learning more of her weaknesses, and besides beating up Clove will be pretty fun.

The two of us enter the square, similar to a boxing arena. An electronic device counts down from three, and Clove immediately pounces. I'm able to step to the side at the last second and she runs into the strings inclosing us in, bouncing back. It happens insanely fast but the next thing I know I'm holding her down on the ground. A bell dings and I'm announced the winner. I smirk once again, and let her go. I turn, and start to get up, but she pushes me on the ground before I can move.

I glare, as I attempt to escape her grip, but it's useless. The other tributes start to crowd around the area watching the two of us in anticipation. I try to see what the hell Clove is doing, but she does a pretty good job at hiding her actions.

"What the hell Clove!" I scream when she pulls out a knife from her back pocket, dangling it over my face. "What happened to no weapons, or were you too scared I would win that you knew that you needed to cheat." Her expression hardens, but she also accidentally loosens her grip, as she gets angry, as she most likely wants to punch me in the face. I, not wasting any time, tuck my legs to chest and kick her off my body. She screams, and as I start to walk out, she takes her knife and tries to throw it at my leg. Thankfully she misses, and I bend down to grab it, it'll make a good souvenir.

Laughing at her tantrum, as the peacekeepers 'escort' her out, I decide that I don't need to waste my time training with these losers, and I walk out the doors, go to the elevator, and ride up to the roof. I take a few minutes to look out at the world around me, it seems so peaceful, only I know it's not. The people think there in utopia here, I find it sad, because there the most affected by the dictatorship of Panem, only they think that there the lucky ones. I step down from the ledge, only to notice that the president had been standing on the other side of the roof, awaiting my arrival.

"What do you want," I ask, not bothering to show him any respect.

"I'm just here to deliver a message; it seems that your friend Clove is blaiming the entire incident downstairs on you, and we want to know if it's true." I roll my eyes,

"That's a load of shit, you wouldn't have come to tell me that, and I'm sure Clove is bragging over the fact that she almost killed me, making up some excuse that she didn't want to get in trouble so she didn't dispatch me. S are you going to tell me the real reason you're here, or should I just leave," I tell him off. I can tell that he is annoyed, but he doesn't show it.

"Fine, I heard that you have some information and I want to make sure that it stays between the two of us." It takes me a minute to realize what he's talking about, but I figure it out soon enough.

"Well than, I have a proposition, I want you to make sure there are two victors this year, me and Cato, if you don't well the 'secret' is out, do we have a deal." He raises his eyebrow in confusion

"What if you die in the arena?"

"Well me winning has been the plan all along, I die your secret will instantly be exposed, you just don't know who will expose it. I'll ask one more time, do we have a deal?" I extend my arm and Snow reluctantly shakes it,

"Deal," he tells me irritated.

"That's what I thought," I say smirking, before running into the elevator in search of Cato, I'm done being mad at him, and I have finally realized that I want nothing more than to be with the man I love.

**A/N HEY! Sorry I disappeared again, but my parents are butts and blocked fanfiction on my electronics now I can only use it on the weekends. I found a way around it but it takes a while to work so I don't know when the next update will be, if my idea works than it could be tomorrow, but I don't know. I'll try to keep you posted. I hope you liked the chapter, and um yeah, please review. Thnx :)**


	19. Chapter 20

Glimmer's POV

Standing alone in the elevator causes me to think about what I've done. I cheated my way through the game before entering the arena. My future now depends ones man that would love to see me die. I've taken my chances by making a deal with the devil, but in the end I still win, I will get my prince, and if I don't I will make sure there is hell to pay for anyone who gets in the way of my perfect fairytale ending, no matter what the price.

The numbers take their time descending as taking twice as long as normal, at least that's how it feels. But I watch as it goes down to four, three... and then it stops...

The walls, they become pictures, his face, Snow's pale cruel face plastered on every corner, cackling wickedly at my foolishness. I mentally slap myself, my feelings blinded me once again, but this time there isnt a way to escape.

"Sorry, deal's off Glimmer," the deep croak surrounds. My eyes become full of hatred, as Snow enters the elevator from a secret door, dragging an unconscious Cato in with him.

"One of you dies right here right now, but I think I'll let you decide, not that Cato can." I bend down and kiss him on the forehead, he won't know right, I can't die off now my job isn't finished yet. My lips braise the tip of his head and it's ice cold, this isn't Cato, it's a dummy. I pretend to shed a few tears before hugging the lifeless dummy, making sure not to break character as I stand up and look up.

Finally I just stop and crack up,

"Your really going to have to be better than that," I tilt my head up to the cameras, "Love you Cato," I call in a happy voice while blowing a kiss.

The odd thing though is that Snow doesn't seem phased at my sudden awareness, instead he smiles and the sight scares me half to death, he doesn't smile, ever...

"You didn't hear me correctly, I said that one of you dies right here right now, but really only one of you is alive." The color drains from my face, as the true meaning of his words begins to sink in, and I realize that I have to find a way out.

"What do you want from me," I scream, my voice full of agony, mostly because I don't know what to do. "What harm can I actually do, I'm fucking seventeen, I can't destroy the capitol."

"Oh but you can, see your little piece of information will cause curiosity, the people will begin to look closer into the lies, and find that there in fact is a district 13, and trust me they still want revenge."

"I thought I made it quite clear, you give me what I want, I don't say a word, neither does my friend, though I'm going to guess promises don't mean much to you."

"Well thanks to modern technology, we kill and clone, nobody ever knows that the real you died days before. It's an old tactic, but it works every time." The fear finds it's way out, and I don't bother attempting to contain it. Stumbling I take a step back, tripping over air, falling on my ass. The sting burns, as the stitches in my back break loose, the only one that knows about my scars is Ashley, an idea floats into my mind...

"Your plan won't work, their is one thing you can't replace, my witness is the only one that knows about it, and will know to spill if it's not seen. See this thing isn't something you can remake, it's here for life, so if it's not there than poof, your going down." Snow growls, and the elevator doors open,

"Is our old deal still on?" I ask, before leaving.

"You missed the training and interviews," Snow calls from a distance. "You get a ten." I smile, I know I could have scored higher, but it's not too bad. I merrily skip over to Cato's room and bang on the door.

When it opens his sour expression warms, as he waits for me to talk, but I don't know what to say. My heart speaks for me as I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in for a kiss.

Cato pulls me inside, closing the door in the process. Suddenly were both on his bed, and I realize that I love him, and I want Cato more than anything. I pull him in closer, adrenaline pulsing through my veins, but he pulls away.

"Are you okay?" I question, thinking the worst. "Did I do something wrong?" He shakes his head but something isn't right.

"Twenty minutes ago you told me that I didn't deserve you, that I was fucking shit, now your seducing me. What the fuck is your problem." One word comes to mind immediately, Snow.

"Your going to think I'm crazy, but I know something that will make the Panem crumble, Snow will do whatever it takes to get rid of me, but someone else know, and if the two of us don't come out alive, they tell the world. He trapped me in an elevator, they cloned me for the interviews, and training, I didn't say any of that, I promise." Tears start to fall, I can't help thinking what will happen if he doesn't believe me.

"What do you know?" He asks curiously, I scan his room, there aren't any cameras so I lean closer and whisper in his ear,

"District Thirteen, is still alive." His chocolate brown eyes seem puzzled, but I can tell he believes me. He brushes my hair out of my face and pulls me close, leading to a night full of bliss, almost causing me to forget that the day to come is the start of the 74th Hunger Games.

A/N Hey guyyssss so it's been foorrrrevvverrr I know! I'm so sorry but I told you that my laptop blocked fanfiction during the week, and I've been busy. Well Thanks for reading, and please review:D


End file.
